King Raul and Queen Lucia
|fullname = Lucia Flores Raul Castillo |alias = The King: Papa, Papi The Queen: Mami, Mama |personality = |appearance = |occupation = Rulers of Avalor (formerly) |alignment = Good |home = Avalor (formerly) Spirit World |family = Princess Elena (older daughter) Princess Isabel (younger daughter) Luisa (Lucia's mother, Raul's mother-in-law) Francisco (Lucia's father, Raul's father in-law) Chancellor Esteban (Lucia's nephew, Raul's nephew by marriage) Duke Cristóbal (Raul's nephew, Lucia's nephew by marriage) |friends = Alacazar, Felicia, Zuzo |enemies = Shuriki, Fiero, Lord Elrod (Queen Lucia only), Sanza |likes = Both: Their daughters Lucia: Fencing, playing music, sweet bread Raul: Cold cherries, fresh cut marigolds |dislikes = Threats to Avalor, Shuriki |powers = Skilled in fencing (Queen Lucia) |possessions = Lucia: Amulet of Avalor (formerly) Carnaval Tiara (formerly) Raul: 'Scepter of Light (formerly) |fate = Murdered by Shuriki}}'King Raul and Queen Lucia are minor characters in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. They are the parents of princesses Elena and Isabel, and the former rulers of Avalor. Queen Lucia was the bearer of the Amulet of Avalor before Elena and King Raul was the bearer of the Scepter of Light before Elena. Background Elena's parents were the rulers of Avalor before Elena. By Elena's fifteenth birthday, Lucia gave her the Amulet of Avalor saying that it would always protect her from harm. A year later, Lucia and King Raul were arriving back to Avalor Castle while being chased by the evil sorceress, Shuriki, in the process. Once Lucia and Raul returned to the castle, Elena saw Shuriki cast a spell to murder them. However, Elena is able to avenge their deaths by destroying Shuriki's wand and ending her tyranny over Avalor, reclaiming the throne as Crown Princess. In the episode "A Day to Remember", both make a ghostly non-speaking appearance. Elena, thanks to her new ability to see ghosts, sees them standing next to the tomb and altar that had been set up for them on the Day of the Dead. They smile at both their daughters as Elena assures Isabel that their parents are there with them. In the episode "The Princess Knight" it is revealed that Queen Lucia was Avalor's greatest fencer and almost won the Swordsman Tournament Cup, only to have her opponent cheat by breaking her wrist, so she had no choice, but to forfeit. Years later, Elena, while carrying a picture of her mom, righted that wrong when she defeated the son of Lucia's opponent and won the tournament dedicating the win in her honor. In the Season 2 episode, "The Jewel of Maru", King Raul and Queen Lucia appear before Elena again as it was once more Dia de los Muertos after Elena had been unable to stop Victor and Carla Delgado from stealing the Jewel of Maru and escaping. After Elena tells them that she believes she's failed her test forewarned by Quita Moz that she has to pass to become Queen, Raul and Lucia comfort their daughter and explain to her that she should not be worried about the test. She just needs to do what she believes is best for Avalor as she never gave up, even during her imprisonment in the Amulet of Avalor. Thanks to their advice and encouragement, Elena was able to retrieve the Jewel of Maru and seal it away for good, then upon returning to her parents' grave, tells them that she'll see them again next year. Raul and Lucia reappear in flashbacks of their murder by Shuriki in the episodes "Rise of the Sorceress" and "The Race for the Realm" when Elena is reminded of their deaths every time she lays eyes on Shuriki or is haunted by that tragic moment in her life. Shuriki, for her part, gloats about murdering the beloved king and queen at every opportunity, even stomping on and breaking Queen Lucia's favorite tiara after stealing its magic jewel to craft a new wand. Trivia *King Raul is held in high esteem by his eldest daughter Princess Elena. *Queen Lucia wore the Amulet of Avalor before giving it to Elena for her fifteenth birthday. *"Navidad" featured "Castillo Park" and Elena's full name is twice recited "Elena Castillo Flores", indicating that one of her parents' surnames is Castillo and the other's is Flores. In Spanish custom, the first surname is usually the father's first surname, and the second the mother's first surname. In recent years, the order of the surnames can be reversed at birth if it is so decided by the parents. Since it was revealed Francisco and Luisa's last names are Flores, that would mean Raul's last name is Castillo. *Queen Lucia is seen wearing a blue and yellow sash in her official royal portrait, one identical to the one Chancellor Esteban wears, making it possible that Esteban wears the queen's old sash out of remembrance. Gallery Elena and her mother.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Raul Lucia.jpg|The moment before their death by Shuriki Drawing of Elena and Isabel's Parents.jpg Elena and Isabel's Parent's Grave.png The Ghosts of Elena and Isabel's Parents.jpg|Lucia and Raul's spirits Queen Lucia's Tiara.png The Jewel of Maru 1.jpg The Jewel of Maru 8.png The Jewel of Maru 9.png The Jewel of Maru 2.png References Category:Character pairs Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kings Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Nobility Category:Spirits Category:Swordsmen Category:Aunts Category:Uncles Category:Musicians